KakashiSakura
by PruBen
Summary: A story that goes off a popular KakaSaku Manga 3 kisses :
1. Prologue

Prologue- "it has been four years since Sasuke left. Two since Naruto. Now it's just me, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei. Not even enough for a team. Shikimaru offered to temporarily join us for a few missions, but Kakashi-sensei said no. Soon, Sai had ran off and soon left us as well. Team Kakashi was no longer a team."


	2. 3 kisses

*Chapter 1*

* * *

Once again, what was the point of training is he shows up too late and then never even tries to train me in anything. I sighed as I shut the door behind me and ran to the training grounds. When I got there, I sighed in relief to see Kakashi-sensei there waiting.

_"Hey, Kakashi-sensei"_ I yelled smiling and waving.

_"Today, Sakura, training will be done at my house."_ He said instantly. I blushed and nodded. Kakashi nodded and pulled me onto his back. This was now normal between us. Giggling, I smiled to myself as he an across the small village to his home. 

_"We're here." _Kakashi-sensei soon said as I slid off his back. We went inside and Kakashi took me upstairs and to the guest-room. He had me sit down. He sat next to me and murmured, 

_"Sakura..." _I looked up and nodded. _"_

_Y-Yes, sensei?" _He blinked and said, _"Do you know the three levels of kissing?" _

I blushed brightly and shook my head._ "N-No, sensei..."_ He sighed again._ "Oh well... In that case... I'll just have to teach you."_

He quickly leaned down and kissed my forehead. I went bright red and just stared at him.

_"The first one is... The Naruto-kiss."_

I giggled at the name. 

_"The second one is..." _He leaned down and kissed the side of my lips. I blushed even brighter. _"Sasuke-kiss"_ He leaned back and smiled. _"And the last one..." _

He started, Kakashi grabbed his mask and quickly pulled it down and suddenly kissed me deeply. I gasped in surprise.

As my lips parted, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and pulled me closer. I soon closed my eyes and kissed back. Soon afterward, he pulled back. 

_"Kakashi-kiss"_ He smiled pulling the mask back onto place.

_"But... your not aloud to use the last one... on anyone but me.!" _He then stood up and so did I. I nodded still blushing brightly. _"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" _He asked with his eye widening slightly.

_"N-No. I'm fine. I-It's just, th-that was my f-first k-kiss."_

Kakashi smiled and hugged me tightly. _"It's okay. I like your innocence."_

I looked up at him blushing furiously. Kakshie just laughed and continued to hug me. We shared a few more kisses and hugs before I decided it was time to go home.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and shoved it on as I ran from his house. Ten minutes later, I was home. I went inside and changed into my light pink pajamas and crawled i

nto bed thinking about Kakashi-sensei and what tomorrow would bring the both of us.

I woke up and sighed seeing it was only three a.m.. Not even morning yet, I crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, as I was just getting out of the shower, my phone rang.

Quickly wrapping myself in a towel, I ran to answer it. 

_"Hello?" _I answered. 

_"Can I come over?"_

I was confused. _"Who is this?"_

But they already hang up. And I didn't recognise the voice either. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I quickly dried off and put my day-morning kimono on. I went to the door and gasped.

_"Sasuke-kun?"_ He gave a small weak smile and nodded. 

_"Yea... I-I wanted to come back and see you again." _

_**

* * *

**_

(cliffhanger i know.)

_**AN: this is probably my first story so far that I am trying to keep chapters on. I would really love your ideas right now for I am not sure how to keep it up. I do hope you enjoyed what I have put up so far. I am really trying and would love to have reviews and comments. Especially on this story and my others. Anyways, thanks!**_


	3. Sasuke and Sai

*Chapter 2*

He took as step forward as I stepped back. Soon, he had me pinned against the wall and was kissing up my neck. 

_"S-Sasuke-kun"_ I s aid while feeblely trying to push him off. He growled slightly and leaned down to kiss me. I quickly moved my head to the side.

No I didn't want this. Not anymore. Suddenly, he was lifted off of me and was at the other wall. I slid to the floor as my savior kneeled nown.

_ "S-Sai?" _ I gasped looking up. 

_"Did he hurt you?"_ Sai asked pulling me up.

I shook my head. _"N-No..."_ I answered.

_"Come on. "_ He said pulling my arm and then starting to drag me out of the house.

_ "Wh-What? Wh-Where are we going?" _

_"Sensei's house. You'll be better protected there."_

I blushed thinking about the last time it was just me and Kakashi-Sensei.

_"I'll be staying over as well."_ Sai said breaking my thoughts entirely. 

_"O-Ok."_ I said as we reached Sensei's house. He was already outside and was walking over to us. 

_"Sai... Go ahead and go inside."_ Sai nodded and wen inside as Kaka shi hugged me. 

_"Are you alright?"_ He whispered in my ear.

I snuggled up close to him and said, _"Yes. But is it okay for me to stay in Sai's room?"_

Kakashi looked down at me.

_"Why?"_

_ "Because I know Sai wouldn't want to rape me like you or Sasuke!"_ I giggled and ran into the house. He followed me inside slowly and sighed.

Going up the stairs, I went to the door labled 'Sai' and knocked. I went ahead and opened the door. I sat down in an empty chair and said, 

_"M ind me sleeping in your bed tonight?"_

He blushed a bit and shrugged a 'Shikimaru' shrug. _"Don't care."_ He muttered and continued to paint on his semi-large canvas.

I rolled my eyes and walked across the hallway to the bathroom to change into anouther night-kimono that I had grabbed on the rush over here.

I came back and found Sai just in his boxers . I blushed rosy and went to lay down. I as did so, he laid and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

_"Wh-What are you doing?"_ I asked still bright red.

_"Making sure Sensei doesn't steal you." _He pulled me closer and I blushed even brighter.

Soon, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. SweetTooth

*Chapter 3*

I woke up to find Sai drawing on a small canvas that was set in his lap. By the looks of it, he was sketching.

Sitting up, I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Morning beauty." He turned around and smiled.

I went rosy-cheeked and looked away. "Morning."

I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him. "What are you drawing?"

I asked as I reached out to grab the canvas.

"N-Nothing!" He said quickly pulling it away.

Forgetting that I was just wearing shorts and a tank top, I leaned over him and wrapped my arms around his neck and reached for the canvas again.

This time I got it and immediately went bright bright red. It was me, only laying down fast asleep.

What made it even more embarrassing, was Sai had drawn Kakashi-Sensei and had made it look like his arms were around my waist.

Only his mask was still on.

"S-Sai..." I said slightly disappointed.

He curled away from me and snatched the canvas out of my hands.

"Please don't yell. He's leaving for a few days on an A rank mission... I-I was just wanting him to stay happy while gone... Since you have to stay..."

"WH-WHAT?" I yelled.

I sat back down and Sai shyly said, "I'll be right back." He left the room and I laid down and wondered why I had felt so disappointed when I saw he drew me and Kakashi.

Soon, I decided it was time to get up and do something. I went downstairs and to the kitchen. There was Sai, and he was COOKING!.

My eyes widened slightly before I giggled. He was stirring something in a light orange bowl.

"Hallo." He said smiling and looking up at me.

"Sensei already left..." I shrugged and pulled an apple out of the fridge.

"Want some brownies?" I heard him ask as I bit into the apple.

"Tsundae is having me bake some sweets." I shrugged again.

"Sure." I threw my half-eaten apple in the trash and said,

"'Kay. Do you want me to taste them?" Sai nodded and poured the cake batter into a rectangular pan.

Then, he opened the oven and pulled two batches of brownies. He set them down said, "Wait for 'em to cool."

He smiled and put the cake pan with the batter in the oven. A few minutes later, he smiled and said,

"Try it." He lifted on up and had me open my mouth as he placed part of it on my tongue. It tasted delicious,.

"Mmmm~" I said smiling."Yummy~"

Sai nodded."OK, I'll be back int twenty minutes."

I nodded as he left with the brownies and a cake to take to the Hokage.

I went to Kakashi's room to see what I could find of interest.


End file.
